


Kingdom Hearts Cinderella 2016/17

by AshREvans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/M, Mild Language, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: This is a remix of a story i wrote back in my Senior year of High School. I decided I wanted to rewrite it and make it better and this was born. It's just a better version of what I wrote previously, in my eyes at least. It will probably be alternatively updated with another story of mine, Saving Grace.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kingdom Hearts Cinderella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462776) by [AshREvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans). 



It's really hard to pinpoint when exactly my life went so horribly wrong. Was it when my mother died? Or was it when my father met Tifa, the mother of the most popular girl in school, Kairi, and the class clown, Leon?Maybe it was when my father actually married her?

Oh right. It was after all that.

It was when my father left to join organization XIII as its third member, Xaldin.

You see, life wasn't horrible before Dilan became Xaldin. Even though he married Tifa we all seemed to be one big happy family.

But nothing is ever as it seems apparently.

When dad an Tifa first married, Kairi and Leon and I actually seemed to get along. I was eleven at the time so I may have had a difficult time differentiating between genuine and fake. I guess my first impression something was wrong should have been that Kairi and my best friend Hatori were getting along. Kairi hated, I mean HATED Hatori. I guess my young mind just took it as a blessing that I didn't have to try to make them like each other. I was just happy with the way things were at the time.

It didn't last for very long, though.

One day, two men in black robes came to meet with y father, the first had dark skin and silvery gray hair and the second had long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. Both of them had identical golden eyes. I couldn't help but stare at them when I opened the door. The white haired man looked down at me and gave me a polite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes though it was the black haired man who spoke first.

"Well aren't you the cute one," he said and put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

I grimaced. The only person who was allowed to do that was my father. I swatted his hand away and straightened out my messed up hair. "I'm not sure. I'm strong!" I hugged.

The man chuckled but before he could say anything, the man with the silvery gray hair spoke. He knelt down so he was at eye level with me.

"My name is Xemnas and this is my associate, Xigbar," he said, looking at me with a serene look. I couldn't help but feel calm, but there was something deep inside that was screaming in fear and rejection. "What's your name?"

"Andria," I replied.

"Hello, Andria," he greeted. "Where is your father?"

"In the kitchen with Tifa," I answered. "Making dinner."

"Well, then Andi, why don't you go fetch him for us?" Xigbar said.

I frowned. "It's Andria," I muttered before I scurried off to the kitchen.

Dad was standing next to Tifa, his dreadlocks pulled back behind his head to keep them out of his face while he peeled potatoes. I grabbed his arm and started pulling. He looked down at me.

"What is it, Andria?" he asked.

"Two weird men are at the door looking for you," I said but I didn't stop pulling.

"Strange men?" He asked again.

I sighed. Why was it that adults always questioned what their children said?

When Dad realized that I wasn't going to stop pulling him, he shook his head with a small smile before he started walking after me. When I started to pull him through the doorway to the front, he stopped cold and I nearly fell on my face until Dad realized and grabbed my arm.

"Would you mind leaving me alone to talk to these guys, munchkin?" he asked without looking at me.

I frowned, now curious about who these men were to Dad, but nodded. "Okay," I said.

He let go of my arm and I scurried to the next room. I crawled along the wall until I was right next to the door frame. I wanted to know what was going on. I mean, who wouldn't? I'm certainly not the only kid who eavesdropped on their parents and I certainly won't be the last, that's for sure.

"What are you doing here, Braig, Xehanort?" Dad said.

"I go by Xigbar now, Dilan," he answered.

"We have a proposition for you," Xemnas said as if Xigbar hadn't said a word. Man, nothing phases that man. He's probably the type of guy who could stare at something for days and not move a muscle.

"What kind of proposition?" Dad asked and crossed his arm.

Xemnas smiled like he was waiting for that question. He started to explain to Dad about an organization, Organization XIII, who's mission was to obtain Kingdom Hearts. It was to be a collection of powerful Nobodies who were capable of maintaining a humanoid form like him, Xigbar, and Dad who's new name would be Xaldin.

My father tried to explain that he wasn't a Nobody, but Xemnas said that he had a machine he created that would make him one. With a sigh, Dad agreed. I peeked around the corner and saw Xemnas nod before he told Dad that he had to leave now, that time was of the essence and there was none left to say goodbye to his family, to me. I gasped and rushed out of my hiding spot and clung to my dads arm.

"No! Daddy don't go! Don't leave me here!" I said and buried my head in his sleeve.

He looked down at me sadly and pulled his arm out of my grasp. "Don't worry, kiddo," he said. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

He walked out of the door after that. I stood in the doorway and watched him walk off with the two strange men.

That was the last time I ever saw my father.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Years Later…

 

“Andi! Stop spacing out!”

I jumped a bit and turned my head to look at my friend, Hatori. She stood a few yards away from me, barefoot in the sand of the beach. She had quite the relaxed stance. Too relaxed, and in her hand pointed at me was her keyblade. Why did she always insist on these after school sparring sessions? I always kicked her ass.

“Huh?” I blurted out before I could think of anything more elegant.

“It’s not much of a match if my partner lost just because she wasn’t paying attention,” she said.

“Sorry,” I said. “I just got lost in my memories.”

“It’s the anniversary today, isn’t it?” she said as she ran towards me, surprisingly quick in the sand.

I held up my own keyblade to block hers and nodded. “Yeah, seven years today, Dad left,” I said, ducking and breaking the block to swipe at her feet.

She jumped. “I know it won’t mean much, but I’m sorry,” she said and slashed at my back.

Without even turning around, I put my keyblade over my shoulder to stop her attack. “You’re right,” I said and spun on my feet, knocking her down, and when her back hit the ground, I put my food on her chest lightly and pointed my keyblade at her neck. “It doesn’t mean much.”

Hatori sighed. “You win,” she said and held her hands up in surrender, her keyblade disappearing.

I removed my food and my own keyblade disappeared as well. I flopped back onto the sand. “I just can’t wait until I can get off the stupid island and leave my own personal hell behind me.”

I reached behind my head and pulled my knee length black hair out of its pony tail as Hatori reached towards the sky and spoke. “After high school we’ll both go away,” she said. “To a world where no one knows who you are or who your father was.”

I snorted. “Yeah, right. Talk about dreaming of the impossible. Organization XIII is known everywhere and I’m the spitting image of Dad,” I said. “Not even to mention that everyone knows who wiped them all out, Dad included.”

She shrugged. “It could still be poss—”

My phone started to ring, witches shrieks cutting Hatori off. I sighed. “Hold that thought, Ha’ri,” I said and stood to grab my phone that I left next to my backpack.

“Tifa?” She asked.

“Eyup,” I said and answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Don’t _hello_ me,” Tifa practically snarled. “I need you to come home _now_. The floors need cleaning.”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll be right there,” I answered, my voice oh so carefully void of emotion.

“You better,” the line disconnected.

I sighed and looked back at Hatori. “Her royal witchyness wants me to scrub the floors.”

She flinched. “Ouch, good luck.”

“Thanks.”

I sighed as I picked up my stuff, dusting off all the sand. We should really find a better place for these sparring sessions. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I waved at Hatori and headed off the beach.

“Oh, yeah! Andi, hold up a sec!” Hatori called after me.

“My dude, I have to do!” I said but turned to look at her anyway. “What do you want?”

“I heard Sora and Riku were back! That they’ll be in school tomorrow!”

I raised an eyebrow at her. “Really?” I said, my eyebrows shot up and a small grin formed on my lips.

She nodded. “Yup!”

“Cool!” I answered simply. “I really have to go now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“All right,” she said. “See ya.”

I waved and started to walk home again, feeling excited for something for once. Riku as coming home after three years of being away. I’ll get to see him again.

Three years ago, he and Roxas left the islands on an adventure, blowing up this world in the process. Everyone was scattered. Even me. It’s how I got my keyblade. Riku was tempted by the darkness so in a way, what happened was his fault that the islands were destroyed. Roxas went looking for him and nearly a year later, the islands were restored and I was pulled back some “World Order” bull crap.

It was around that time that everyone forgot who Roxas was. We all suddenly remembered though a year later. He tried looking for Riku again. He did find him, but in the process he wiped out all of Organization XIII, including my father.

I was ostracized by everyone long before that, when Dad first left. It only got worse however, when Roxas killed him. People avoided me like the plague and when they weren’t, they were bullying me. I forced myself to put up with it because I knew that if I did anything to fight back, defend myself, or try to stop it, it would only make it worse.

But Riku was coming home. I would see him again at school and everything would be a bit more bearable until the day I graduate and get to leave this place. I’ve always had a bit of a soft spot for Riku. Okay, really, it was all I could do not to turn to much when I was around him. He always seemed to know what I was going through and whenever he came by to see Kairi, he would always make a point to say hello to me and engage in a bit of small talk. He didn’t avoid me as deliberately as everyone else.

Unfortunately, no matter how much I may want it, I knew Riku and I would never end up together. He had an appearance to keep up now and on top of all that, he didn’t see me as anything but the girl he’s nice to because if he wasn’t, no one else would be. He pitied me. I don’t want anyones pity. I just want him to look at me the way my dad looked at my mom, to like me. Not see me as something to be pitied.

I sighed and pulled out my house keys and opened the door. Just as I pushed it open, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I heard footsteps behind me. It wasn’t anyone in my _family_. I didn’t recognize this person.

The second a hand touched my shoulder, I sprung into action. I grabbed the wrist of the person and pulled them forward and twisted their arm behind their back before I pushed them against the door frame.

“Whoa there, Andi,” came a voice I’d never forget. “It’s just me.”

I gasped. “R-Riku?!” I blurted out and let go.

He turned around and rubbed his wrist. “That was my name last I checked,” he answered and rolled his shoulder. “You’ve certainly gotten quick there.”

“I am so sorry,” I said and bowed my head.

“Hey there, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that,” he said.

“I still shouldn’t have pinned you,” I said, and shrugged. “You’re here to see Kairi, yeah?” I asked, hoping the disappointment in my voice sounded more like remorse for attacking him.

“Is it so hard to believe that I may have come to see you? It’s been what? Three year?” he asked. “How have you been? “

“Well first, Kairi is in her room,” I said in response to his first question, and walked inside. He followed behind me. “And, you know, same old, same old. Everyone still hates me.”

“That’s a lie. I don’t hate you,” he said and shrugged. “I actually think you’re pretty cool.”

“Yeah, well, you—” I stopped, catching myself.

“I what?”

“You’re not like everyone else,” I went with. No need to drop the _p_ word to him. “So what about you?”

“Nothing all that exciting,” he said.

“That’s a load of crap,” I said. “A huge pile of smelly shit. You were gone for three years and you’re trying to tell me that you’re adventures were _nothing exciting_?”

He smirked just a bit. “Yeah, well, maybe I’ll tell you about them someday.”

“Yeah, maybe,” I smiled at him.

“Well, I’d better go find Kairi,” he said.

“All right, see ya.”

“Maybe I’ll find you on the way out,” he said and turned to walk away through the halls.

I quickly walked up to my room which used to be the attic until Dad left and Tifa kicked me out of my old room. I’m just glad I had some saved up birthday money to make the attic more comfortable to live in. I flopped my backpack on my bed and tied up my hair. Sometimes I enjoy having really long hair and other times, I like now for instance, it was a real pain in my ass. Maybe I should just cut it all off… I’ll have to see if Hatori would be willing to do it for me.

I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where Tifa was already waiting for me with a full bucket and a scrub brush.

“Get to work,” she demanded

I sighed and took what she had thrust at me. “Yes, ma’am.”

I lugged the bucket to the hallway Kairi’s room was in. I could come up with some bull shit excuse as to why I’m starting there, when honestly, I just wanted to hear what was going down between Riku and Kairi. A master of eavesdropping, that’s me.

When I got to the room, I gently put the bucket down so that the sudsy water wouldn’t splash on the ground. I plugged my headphones into my phone. I was smart. If it looked like I wasn’t listening then Riku and Kairi wouldn’t expect a thing. I had years to hone these skills and by now, I was a master at playing the fool. I knew everything that went on in this house, like Kairi talks to herself in the mirror and that Tifa was sleeping with both Cloud and Zack. I once heard her on the phone with Aerith after Dad left and found out that she was sleeping with both of them while she was married to Dad. I nearly vomited when I found that out.

I shook my head before the memories overtook me and I got to work, focusing my hearing into Kairi’s room. Riku was speaking.

“—think we should be together,” he finished.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“I _do not_ think we should be together,” he repeated, a harder edge on his voice. “I’ve changed. I’ve seen what’s out there. I’m just not the same person I was before.”

“What do you mean? How aren’t you?” Kairi said, sounding more angry then heartbroken. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think she was a Heartless.

“I’m just not, okay? I’ve had a lot of time to think while I was gone and I realized something,” he said,sounding calm.

“Realized what?” now she sounded like she was about to cry, frustration maybe.

“I don’t like you the way I used to back then.,” he said. “But we can still be—”

“Don’t you dare say friends,” she gritted out.

Riku sighed. “Look, I just came here to tell you that in person. You deserve that much.”

“I still don’t understand! Why are you doing this? Was it something I did? Tell me what I can do to change your mind!” she shrieked.

I flinched. I almost felt bad for Riku. But after all, it was technically his fault he was in this situation in the first place.

“There’s nothing you can do. “Goodbye Kairi.”

Kairi shrieked something again but I was too focused on making it look like I was cleaning as I heard Riku’s footsteps walk to the door. When I heard it open and close, I heard something hit the door. I forced myself not to flinch. I felt more so then saw Riku’s flinch. He let out a sigh of what sounded like relief before he noticed me.

“Andi?” he said.

I didn’t answer, just bobbed my head to the nonexistent music. Riku walked up to me and crouched down before poking my forehead. I _jumped_ and looked at him.

“Riku?” I said, pulling a earbud out.

“Did you hear that?” he asked?

“Hear what?” I tilted my head to the side?

“Guess not.”

“What’s going on? Did something happen?”

“Yeah, something like that. I just ended things with Kairi.”

“Really? How come?” I asked, curious.

He shrugged. “I wasn’t really feeling anything when I was with her I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Yeah, I guess. It also didn’t help that she didn’t understand the first thing about me,” he joked, “or that there’s someone else?”

“Someone else?”

He smirked a bit and put a hand on my head. “I should go. I’ll see ya at school tomorrow,” he said and stood up, walking down the hall.

“Wait! Riku!” I called after him. “What do you mean someone else?”

I thought I heard him chuckle as he waved behind him, not turning around. I sighed and shook my head, actually turning on my music this time. 

 

I took a deep breath when I walked out of that house. I don’t know what it was, but the air felt different no. I didn’t feel like the air was suffocating me anymore. I guess dumping Kairi had helped me more then I thought it would. I felt lighter. Maybe it was because I never have to worry about Kairi or her mood swings and be able to focus more on myself and what I need instead of being at the whims of Kairi’s moods.

I stretched as I walked off the porch and down the street. Sora had told me to head over after I finally broke it off with Kairi. He wanted details as any best friend would demand from such an event. I couldn’t blame him. He and I knew what could come from miscommunication.

I flinched as the memories came flooding back to my mind. That first year of my _adventure_ was certainly not the best start. And then that time spent on the other side of the Door to Darkness wasn’t exactly fun either. I shook my head. I knew I told Andi I would tell her about what happened, but truth be told, it was something I’d really rather forget.

I sighed, at least I was home now If I was completely honest, I was a little homesick. I missed the smell of the salty sea air nd the sand. It almost made me wish I had never left, that I never found out what was out there. Ignorance is bliss they said.

But thinks could never go back to the way it was. I looked at my hand as my keyblade formed. Not that I had the keyblade, I had a responsibility. I just hoped it didn’t come knocking too soon.

I let go of my keyblade and it disappeared as I walked up the steps to Sora’s porch and knocked on the front door. I heard a muffled shot to come in before I opened it wand walked into see Sora lounging on the couch.

“So this is how Mr. Keyblade Master spends his days off?” I said.

He looked at me and shrugged. “I deserve a break. I saved the worlds twice and Roxas worked with Organization XIII.”

“You know, Roxas may be apart of you now, but his experiences didn’t transfer to you. Just the memories.”

He rolled his eyes and sat up. “Yeah, yeah. So did you do it?”

“Yeah.”

“How did she take it.”

“Hard. I think she threw a book at me.”

“You think?”

“I was already out the door.”

“Nice. So you’re free now?”

I nodded and sat down on the couch. “For now.”

“Oh?”

“Theres someone else I have my eyes on,” I said as an image of black hair and violet eyes flashed in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_I panted, running as fast as I could, but I could never get any farther in the darkness. It was so dark I couldn’t see where I was or how far or fast I was running. When ever I would stop to try to catch my breath, I started to sink into the ground. I couldn’t stop, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t find an end to my hopelessness._

_Just when I started to sink in to despair, a bright light shone, blinding me. I shielded my eyes as I started to run towards it again, determined to get out of here. As I got closer, the light got brighter until it engulfed me completely. When it cleared, I looked over a scene I saw every night in my dreams._

_Roxas cutting down my father._

_I screamed but no sound escaped my mouth. I was forced to watch as my father faded into nonexistence like all Nobodies do. I watched as he spoke to Roxas, words I couldn’t hear and would never know. I stood frozen until my fathers body faced completely and a voice filtered through my nightmare._

_“_ WAKE UP _”_

I groaned and swatted at whoever it was that was shaking me. I heard them hiss in annoyance.

“Get up!” she growled and opened my eyes to see Kairi. “You have breakfast to make!”

I sat up and rolled my eyes. “Alright, already,” I said. “I’ll be right down.”

“Hurry up or we’ll be late,” she glared before she left my room, slamming the door behind her.

I stood up and sighed. I quickly brushed my hair and changed into my uniform, being mindful not to look in the mirror. I knew how I looked. Beyond tired with messy hair. The nightmare was always the same, every night. Every morning, I would always ask myself the same question.

When would it end?

Grabbing my backpack, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked at the clock and realized I had no time to actually make breakfast. Or well, a proper one in her highness Tifa’s eyes. I scrambled around the kitchen and grabbed bowls of cereal and arranged them on the table before pouring the mi. Within seconds of me putting away the milk, the other three members of the household sat down at the table.

“What is this?” Tifa sneered.

I walked back into the dining room. “Uh, it’s cereal and milk. I didn’t have enough time to many anything else.”

She scoffed. “If you had gotten up earlier you would have.”

 _That’s it. She’s getting leeches for dinner tonight._ “I’m very sorry, it won’t happen again,” I gritted out.

“Andi, how is my paper coming along? It’s due tomorrow,” Kairi piped up.

“Almost done,” I answered. “It’ll be finished before dinner.”

“It had better be.”

I sighed and cleaned the kitchen while everyone was eating. Stupid step family, making me do everything they couldn’t be bothered with. They would fall apart when I left. I wonder if they would even try to stop me.

When I was finished cleaning, I grabbed my bag and the car keys and walked to the front door. Kairi and Leon were already there, waiting. I walked passed them and they followed.

“You better hurry up. I can’t be late meeting up with Riku,” she said and I could almost feel the smug vibes radiating off of her.

I ignored her, refusing to let her try and bait me. Instead, I just opened the car door. Kairi and Leon slid in and I put my backpack on the seat before I slid into the drivers side. Once I did, I jerked up. The seat felt strangely slimy and sticky and I heard Leon snickering. I looked down and saw what he did. Ink stained the seat and my uniform. I growled and sat down, having no time to clean it up.

“If you think a little ink is going to stop me, you have another thing coming,” I said.

“It’s more then just ink,” he replied.

I rolled my eyes and just drove to school. It wasn’t long before we arrived and I found a parking spot. Kairi and Leon hopped out and headed into the building. I hung back and tied my hair up to keep it out of the ink. Then I grabbed my school bag and walked inside to my locker. Hatori was there waiting for me.

“Well? What happened?” she squealed.

I didn’t say anything at first and focused on looking for my spare uniform. I usually kept one in there because of Leon’s pranks but I couldn’t find it this morning. Mother of…

“Tell you what?” I said.

“Tell me what happened when Riku was in your house!”

“How’s you know about that?”

“I saw him walk out when I walked home,” she answered.

“Oh. Well, he and Kairi broke up. Kairi threw something at him.”

Her face lit up. “What did he say to her? What he all like,” she made her voice sound deeper and scowled. “ _I need someone who’s less of a bitch_ or _I need someone more like me?_ ”

“Nothing like that. He just said that he didn’t want to be with her anymore,” I said and closed my locker.

“That means you have a shot!” she squealed.

“Ah, not really. He said he had feelings for someone else,” I sighed.

“But he didn’t tell you who, right? So it could be you!”

“I doubt that. I’m the town pariah. There’s no way. He probably wouldn’t want me hanging around him. He’s just friendly.”

“Well, the Masquerade Valentine’s Dance is coming up. Maybe you could find out then,” she said. “Everyone will be wearing masks.”

“I’d still stick out like a sore thumb. Can’t hide my eyes behind a mask. Or my hair. It’s hard to blend in when my most defining features aren’t my face.”

“Contacts. And you’ve always been saying you want to cut your hair.”

I hissed. I hated it when she said things like that. “Fine. I’ll go,” I sighed. “I’ll meet you at class. I have to go to the locker room.”

“Leon?”

“Leon.” I answered and walked down the hall.

Hatori walked the other way and I navigated the halls until I neared the gym. As I got closer to the locker room door, I noticed some girls standing near it and Riku was at the other end of the gym, shooting some early morning hoops. He spotted me as he dribbled the ball back to the free throw line and waved. As I waved politely back, I saw the group of girls glaring at me before I felt two of them come up behind me and grab my arms.

“You have some nerve being all chummy with Riku,” one hissed as they forcefully led me into the locker room.

The two girls at the door held it open as the two behind me pushed me through. I struggled as they led me towards the bathroom stalls and forced me on my knees in front of one of the toilets. 

“Do you really think someone like you is worthy of him?” One said as she grabbed my head and tried forcing my head into the bowl.

I grabbed the sides of it to try to stop myself as the two others grabbed onto my shoulders and started pushing.

“You’re a degenerate! Scum of the earth!”

“You should disappear, just like your father did!” they said and pushed harder.

“You know,” said the fourth girl, the leader. “This can all stop if you say one simple thing.”

I didn’t have the strength to hold them back and talk. My arms burned and it was all I could do to remember to breathe while I held myself up.

“Tell us that your father means nothing to you. Tell us that he’s worthless scum and we’ll stop.”

“That’s enough,” came a male voice behind all of us. I recognized it immediately.

“R-Riku!” the girls shrieked almost in perfect unison and let go of me.

I took a deep breath and sat back on my legs.

“Get out of here,” he said, his voice hard. Even I was a little afraid of him in that moment.

The four girls screamed and ran out. I didn’t move, but I felt Riku walk up behind me. I turned my head and looked at him. He held out his hand to me.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

I nodded. And took his hand, standing up. “Why did you come in here? This is the girls locker room.”

“You know, a thank you would have been just fine,” he said. “I saw the girls drag you here and came to help.”

“I… um… thank you, then.”

He put a hand on my head. “So did you come here for something in particular?”

“Yeah. My brother put ink on the car seat and I came here to get my spare uniform but it doesn’t look like it’s going to be in here,” I said.

Riku frowned a moment. “Hold on a sec. I’ll be right back.”

I opened my mouth to say something, but he was already gone. I sighed and sat down on one of the benches. What was Riku thinking, coming to my rescue? I didn’t need his help. I didn’t want it. Not if it meant he went out of his way to do it. If he kept associating with me, it would only bring his reputation down. I would end up hurting him and I didn’t want that.

Something flopped on my lap, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Riku standing in front of me again.

“It’ll be a little too big, but it’s better then walking around in an inked up uniform,” he said and shrugged.

I picked up the clothes. He was letting me borrow his spare uniform? “Um… thank you, Riku,” I said.

“You’re welcome,” he said and coughed.

I stared at him, waiting for him to leave. He seemed so much gentler now. I stared for a few more heartbeats before he noticed.

“What?” he asked.

“I’m not changing while you’re in here,” I said and gave him a bored look.

He blinked. “Oh, right, sorry,” he said and turned to leave. He paused at the door. “You know, not everyone cares who your father was.”

I snorted. “Yeah, right. Name one person other then Hatori who doesn’t care.”

Riku gave me a small secret smile. “I don’t.” He said before he left.

I stared at the door for a few more moments before I shook myself out of my trance. I picked up the clothes and started to change into them. They smelled like him. I sighed. Why was he doing this for me?

He wasn’t kidding when he said the clothes would be too big for me. I could have worn his shirt like a dress if I really wanted to. Thankfully he brought a belt for the pants. I half tucked his shirt into the pants because it would look weird if I tucked it in completely or if I left it completely untucked. Better to look like a slob then a freak. I rolled up the sleeves up to my elbows and the pant legs to my ankles so I wouldn’t step on them. Then I put on my tie.

I stuffed my dirty uniform into my backpack before I slung it over my shoulder and walked out of the locker room. Riku was standing there leaning against the locker room. Riku was standing there, leaning against the wall. He looked at me.

“Better?” he asked.

I bowed my head slightly. “Yes, thank you. I’ll return it to you tomorrow.”

“All right. I’d better get to class, then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” I said and looked Riku in the eyes. “And really, thank you Riku,” I added before turning and walking away.

“Don’t mention it,” he called after me. “That’s what friends are for!”

“He was more like a White Knight to me.

 

After classes let out, I walked to my locker to find Sora standing there waiting for me.

“Wanna go to the island?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure. Let me drop off my books,” I said.

He nodded. “So did you hear that announcement about the Valentine’s Masquerade?” he asked as I unloaded my backpack into my locker.

“Yeah. I’m guessing you want me to go?”

“Oh, come on. You could try to find that girl you like and ask her to dance,” he said.

“I’m not sure she’d even go to the dance,” I said and closed my locker. We started walking out of the school towards the beach.

“What? Is she too good for school functions or something?” he asked. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to figure out who the girl was.

“No. It’s nothing like that,” I said, not wanting to give too much away.

“Then what is it?”

I shook my head. “Nothing. Forget it. I’ll go to the dance. Who knows, maybe I’m wrong about her.”

Sora just shrugged and we walked the rest of the way in silence. As we neared the beach, I started to notice two figures on the beach, one with over sized clothes and long black hair. She was swinging a wooden sword at her sparing partner, Hatori. I’m surprised they still kept the wooden swords that I had given to them years ago.

We walked closer to the two sparing girls. Even with the baggy clothes she wasn’t used to, Andi was kicking Hatori’s ass. Hatori jabbed at Andi who performed a perfect  parry, causing Hatori’s sword to fly up into the air. Andi jumped up and grabbed it, flipping over Hatori and pointed one sword at her back and the other was pressed across the front of her neck. Hatori let out a breath, slumping forward.

“You win,” she said.

Andi dropped her arms and the swords, hanging Hatori hers back. I clapped slowly and the girls snapped their heads up and looked at Sora and I. They looked shocked and surprised and Andi breathed my name.

“You’re pretty good with a sword, Andi,” I said.

She stared at me, breathing hard. “What are you doing here, Riku?”

“I came to see you,” I smirked.

I saw her relax a bit. “Mhm, why are you really here?”

“Cutting to the chase as usual, I see,” I chuckled. “Sora,” I saw her jaw clench, “and I were going to go to the island, but when we saw you two sparring, we decided to watch,” I said. “You certainly know your way around a sword fight. I’ve taught you well. How about we find out if the student can best the master?”

“Ha! You never trained me. Before my father left, I only ever watched you and Roxas play with these things. After…” she looked to the side. “Well, after, I practiced on my own. You, Roxas, and Kairi were to busy to pay me any mind anymore,” she sounded kind of sad and dejected as she said that. I frowned. I couldn’t blame her at all because she was right. It just hurt me. I was such an ass to her back then.

I forced myself to seem unaffected. “Well then, how about we cut a deal. You try to defeat me and Sora. If you can’t, I’ll teach you how to fight. If you can, well, I’ll let you try to use a keyblade,” I said and summoned my Way to Dawn keyblade. “That is, if you’re ready for one.”

“I al—” she stopped talking when she caught Hatori’s eye. I raised an eyebrow but I decided not to question it. Yet. Instead of finishing what she was saying, she shot a glance at Sora and then looked at me. “Is that a challenge?”

I smirked. “Only if you accept,” I said and let my keyblade vanish.

Sora put his hand on my shoulder. “Riku, this isn’t a good idea. We should just go to the island.”

I ignored him and shrugged off his hand. I kept a challenging gaze on Andi. “Well?”

“I accept,” she smirked, but it vanished when a witches laugh caught her attention. She sighed. “Hang on. I need to take that.”

I watched as she grabbed her phone, opened it, and put it to her ear. I might have been staring a bit too much as she walked down the beach. I wondered who she was talking too. Hopefully not a boyfriend. I shook those thoughts out of my head and looked at Hatori. She was Andi’s best friend and I had some questions.

“What’s up with Leonheart?” Sora asked.

Hatori looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you cared.”

Sora rolled his eyes. “I don’t. Just tell me why she looked ready to kill me? Or why she calls me Roxas? That’s not even my name,” he said as he shoved his hands on his pockets.

“I figured you would know!” She snapped. “It’s because of you that she’s treated the way she is, bulling more now then she was when the two of you blew up this world,” she glared at me kind of accusingly, but I knew she was just trying to make a point. I raised my hands in surrender but didn’t say anything. Sora wasn’t that smart.”

“What did I—” I covered his mouth before he could finish his question.

“Just shut up,” I said.

He crossed his arms and looked away. I removed my hand and sighed.

“I just don’t know why she doesn’t like me,” he muttered. “I saved the worlds, twice.”

I groaned and slapped my forehead.

Hatori let out a loud “HA!” band we both looked at her. “Why don’t you ask Xaldin why she hates you.”

Andi walked back up to us before Sora could say anything even more stupid. She looked at me. “I can’t fight you today. I have to go home. Rain check?”

I nodded. “Sure. How’s a week from Friday, after school, right here?”

She nodded. “Yeah, sounds good. Later, Riku. Goodbye Roxas,” she regarded Sora and looked at Hatori. “Come on.”

“My name is Sora,” he muttered as Hatori and Andi grabbed their things and walked off. When they were gone, he spoke again. “How the hell am I supposed to ask Xaldin why Andi hates me? He’s dead.”

I whacked him upside the head. “You idiot. Try and put two and two together.”

“I don’t see how his death affects her! It’s not like they were related or anything. Her father was Dil—oh,” Sora grimaced as realization hit “if she’s his daughter then there’s something I need to tell her.”

I sighed and shook my head. “You idiot.”

 

 

“Tifa is going out so she’ll be gone by the time we get there. She wants me to make sure all the rooms are clean. So do you want to hang out there while she’s gone?” I asked Hatori.

“Sure. I’ll help out. And we can talk dance stuff,” she giggled. “I think you would look best in black.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, yeah. We can talk when we get there. Leon and Kairi are probably out with friends. “

She nodded and we walked the rest of the way to my house in silence. We quickly walked in and made our way to my room so I could change clothes before we checked the rooms. Once all of my menial chores were done, we walked to my attic room to talk dress details.

“Hey, Andi,” Hatori said.

“Hm? What is it?”

 

"I dare you to ask Riku to dance with you."


	4. Chapter 4

I rolled my eyes at her. "Excuse me? Why this all of a sudden?"

"Because you wouldn't do it if I didn't dare you," Hatori said simply.

I sighed. "Well, do I get anything if I do ask him to dance? What's my motivation?"

"Well what do you want as motivation?" she asked.

"I want you to ask Roxas to dance."

She blinked a few times as if not believing what I had just said. It was almost comical seeing her face change as realization hit her. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"But I don't even like him!"

I snorted. "Yes, you do. I know you do. I'm not blind. I see the way you look at him."

"No I don't! How could I after what he did to your dad?"

"Just because I hate him for what he did doesn't mean you have to," I told her. "Sides, you're my best friend. I want you to be happy, too."

"Really?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

I nodded simply.

"Okay," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You're right. I do kind of like him. A little."

"So are you going to do it, then?" I said and raised an eyebrow. "I won't ask Riku if you don't ask Roxas."

She nodded. "Yeah, okay. Fine. I'll do it."

I smirked. "Glad we could come to an agreement."

"Not quite yet. What will happen if we do it?" she asked.

"Well... if I ask Riku first, I get to choose where we go," I said. "After high school."

"And if I do it first, then... you have to do my homework until graduation," she said.

"Then you have to actually ask him, not him asking you."

"Fine," she said.

"Then we have a deal. Now, about those dresses. You said mine would be black?"

* * *

_"I dare you to ask Riku to dance," Hatori challenged Andi._

Kairi had gotten home from Selphi's house early and figured she'd spy on Andi. She was always looking for new things to use against her. What she didn't realize was that her stupid little friend was over and that they were plotting to take Riku away. From HER! That was unacceptable. She needed to put a stop to that before they even got the chance to go through with their little plan.

She pealed herself quietly away from the wall and made her way down the stairs and to her room. Once she was half way there, she bolted from the hallway to her room. She closed the door and pulled out her phone, dialing Tifa's number. When she picked up, Kairi tried speaking.

"Mom..." she panted.

"Don't pant Kairi, it's unattractive," Tifa chided. "What is it? What do you want? I'm busy."

"Andi..." Kairi took a breath. "She's planning to go to the dance. And her little blond friend, Hat-something-or-other, dared her to steal my Riku away from me!"

Tifa was silent for a moment. "Oh no, no, no. This won't do."

"How are we going to stop her, mom?" Kairi whined.

"Don't whine at me either, young lady."

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "But what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

* * *

"So what's this thing you need to tell Andi?" I asked Sora once we got back to the island.

He shook his head. "It was a letter I found next to Xaldin as he disappeared. He asked me not to open it and to only give it to his daughter. If she wanted to show anyone else then that would be her business."

I shrugged. "All right. No need to give me a whole speech," I said.

We crossed the bridge to the small island with the paopu fruit tree. Sora got up on it and sat down on the trunk while I leaned against it, looking at the mainland. It reminded me of years ago. Before everything that happened to Andi.

"So, you ever going to tell me who you have that crush on or am I going to have to guess?" Sora asked, stopping me mid-thought.

I laughed. "You're going to have to guess."

He sighed and looked up at the sky for a moment as he thought. "Hmmm... Selphi?"

I snorted. "Hell no. Leave one psycho and go out with another? Selphi and Kairi are best friends. I just got free of her. I'd rather not have to see her unless I absolutely have to."

"Okay, yeah, true. Delphi, then?"

"No. She's a sweet girl, but she's too involved in her music."

"Aqua?"

"Dude, I don't go after taken women. And Terra is one scary guy," I replied.

Sora sighed and fell silent, probably thinking of other girls. After a while, I caved.

"Do you really want to know?"

He nodded and looked at me eagerly. I sighed.

"It's Andi," I answered but didn't look at him.

"Please tell me you're joking," he said sounding almost horrified.

I glared at him. "What's the problem?" I asked, offended. "She's beautiful, smart, and strong. She knows her way around a sword fight. She's had to deal with all sorts of bullying and teasing and other shit because of what happened and who she is and she doesn't even complain. She just deals with it without a single word. She's stronger then you. And me."

"You sound like you're in love with her," he said blandly, staring at me evenly.

"So what if I am?"

"I just don't think you and her are a smart idea, Riku," Sora said.

"Well, why not?"

"Think about it, Riku. Her father was a Nobody, a dark being. He willingly went to the darkness, to Organization XIII," Sora tried to explain.

"So?"

"Well, Andi, being Dilan's daughter, could have the same darkness buried deep inside her. Why do you think everyone is afraid of her? She could do this world like you did when you succumbed to the darkness. The two of you could bring out the worst in each other and destroy the worlds," he said, almost like h had put a lot of thought into it.

I frowned and looked at the sand. I hated it when Sora made sense. Maybe she did have darkness inside her. I didn't feel anything when I was around her. The only thing I felt when I was near her was the urge to protect her, hold her in my arms and tell her how I felt. But that could mean nothing. What if I was slowly corrupting her just by being near her and I couldn't notice any differences?

There was also the possibility that Sora was wrong about everything, too. Maybe she didn't have darkness in her head. Maybe we wouldn't bring out the worst in each other... I snorted. And maybe I was immune to such influences.

Still, I couldn't help my feelings for her. Even if Sora made sense.

"Maybe you're right..." I sighed.

"Besides, Riku, you know her reputation," Sora said.

That kind of irked me. I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to smack him off the tree trunk. "Whatever, Sora."

We were silent for a moment, thinking. Or at least, I was. I mean, sure, everyone avoided Andi like it was their job. And yeah, everyone said she had a hard time controlling her temper, but she's not that much different than I was back then... the only one who would know the whole story would be her best friend, Hatori.

 _Wait a second, Hatori_... I smirked.

"Hey, Sora, why don't you ask Hatori to dance with you tomorrow night?"

His eyes widened in absolute shock. "Lea's sister? Axel's little sister?"

I simply nodded.

"Wh-wha-huh-n-no-what? No!" he sputtered, his face turning a bright shade of crimson. "No-I-I no. I couldn't do that," he frowned. "She's Andi's best friend. She must hate me too for what I had to do."

I grinned He reacted just how I expected him to. "Then I won't give you a choice. I dare you to ask her and find out how she feels about you."

* * *

Hatori and I walked up to my room Friday after school. I didn't see Riku so I didn't get a chance to give him back his clothes. I had to wait to return it to him when Hatori was done with my hair. I still wished that she'd have let me do it before she cut my hair. But Hatori was the queen of ulterior motives.

I sighed as I sat on a stool in the bathroom, turned away from the mirror as Hatori stood over me with a pair of scissors. Earlier she basically just picked a spot on my hair and hacked it off. This left her to just evening it out and trying to make it look "pretty" instead of just sloppy.

"Are you almost done?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold your horses," Hatori said and snipped at my hair a few more times before she put the scissors down. "There, done."

I took a deep breath and looked at the floor first. My hair curled around itself and almost looked like a black puddle. If I wasn't too afraid of too many people seeing my hair before tonight or even Monday, I'd have gone to a salon and donated all my hair or something noble like that.

I let out a slow breath and turned to look at the mirror. I gasped and ran my hands through my hair. I didn't look too different, but different enough to make people look twice before they realized who I was. My head also felt so much lighter. Maybe some of my back and neck problems would go away.

"Do you like it?" Hatori asked.

"I do! Thank you so much," I said and hugged her.

"You're dress for tonight is on your bed. I'll come by and pick you up later," she said and practically pushes me out of the bathroom and started cleaning up my hair. "Go return Riku's cloths to him."

"I will!" I said and smiled, grabbing the folded, clean pile of clothes from my room.

I stood in front of Riku's house with my hand hovering over the doorbell. This was a terrible, awful, horrible idea. I was going to kill Hatori for this. She knew Riku was going to see my new haircut So much for anonymity. I sighed and dropped my hand. As I started to turn around, the door opened and a voice stopped me.

"And I? What are you doing here?"

I slowly turned my head and looked at Riku. "I didn't see you at school so I was going to bring your uniform to you."

"But?"

I blushed a bit and played with the ends of my hair. "Embarrassed."

"Why?"

I looked to the side and heard Riku step close to me. I felt him reach out and run his fingers through my hair. When I looked at him, it was almost like he was in some kind of trance. His blue green eyes met mind.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I like your new haircut," he said.

I blushed and pushed his uniform into his chest. I just then noticed that he was halfway dressed in his outfit for the dance. His white shirt was unbuttoned and I got an eyeful of his chest. My face burned even more.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?" Riku asked as he took his cloths in his arms.

I blinked and looked to the side again. "I dunno. Maybe."

"If you do go, save me a dance?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at me. "I have something I want to give you."

"I um... okay. If I go," I said and turned around. "I gotta go. Bye."

I rushed off before he could say anything more.

When i got back home I quickly rushed up stairs to my room. I had less than two hours to get read now after that little visit to Riku's house. I felt my face head up again just thinking about how embarrassed I was. I closed the door behind me and started to get ready for the dance.

I sat down at my vanity and got to work on my hair and makeup first. I pulled back my hair into a tail before I put in the curlers. I then started carefully applying the makeup. I did my best with the eyeliner and mascara, but I hadn't actually done makeup on myself before. At least any mistakes would be hidden under my mask. After adding some red lipstick, I put the blue contacts that I bought in my eyes. I took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror to change into my dress.

It was a black dress that went down to my knees and had ruffles and many different layers. There were red hearts embroidered on the skirt layers. Just over the skirt there was a belt of hearts that went all the way around my waist and then went from my left side all the way up to my right shoulder, making the only strap of my dress. Once I was dressed, I took the curlers out of my hair and then put on my mask. It was a simple one, black and just covered my eyes. The ends tapered up to points where there were little red hearts.

I was scared to look in the mirror. It was a strange feeling, not wanting to see how I looked. I finally took another deep breath and turned around to look at my mirror. My eyes widened when I saw my reflection. I looked different enough to make anyone second guess who I was. Good. I slopped on a pair of red high heeled shoes and grabbed my phone, putting it in the bust of my dress. I really hoped Hatori remembered a bag for me. I didn't want to keep my phone there all night. Then I walked downstairs. Hatori would be pulling up any minute.

Unfortunately, the second I got to the bottom floor, Tina was standing there, waiting with her arms crossed.

"And where do you think you're going?" she said.

"The dance," I said simply and stared at her.

She laughed a bit "You are almost cute. I can't believe you ever entertained the idea that I would actually allow you to go!"

"You can't control me. I'm an adult. I can do what I Want."

"Not while you live under this roof you can't," Tina snarled and grabbed my arm. She started dragging me away.

"Let go!" I shouted and tried clawing at hand, trying in vain to get away. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Someplace you can't get out; she said and opened the door to the basement. She threw me down the stairs.

I landed on my side and my phone fell out of my dress, sliding under the dryer. I stood up and tried running up the stairs before Tina closed the door.

"I'll be back at midnight with Cloud. You had better still be here," she said and slammed the door, locking it.

I nearly ran into it. I started banging on the door and trying the lock. Even though I knew it was useless to try. I gave up after a while and I slumped my head against the door.

I was trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

I paced around at the foot of the stairs, trying to think of another way out. I couldn't break a window because then Tifa would know that I had left. I also didn't want to ruin my dress. I huffed just as I heard my phone start to buzz. I ducked to look under the dryer and tried to reach my phone with just my hand. It was no use. I looked around the laundry room and found a broomstick. I grabbed it and used it to kick my phone out to where I could easily use it. Immediately I grabbed my phone and saw who was calling. Hatori. I slid my phone across the screen and answered it.

"Andi! Where are you? I'm waiting for you outside," she said.

"I need you to come inside. Tifa locked me in the basement," I said quickly.

The line went dead and I sighed, waiting. Minutes later, i saw the door open with Hatori standing there, her key blade at her side. I face palmed.

"You know, you could have done this yourself," she said as she walked up the stairs. "Good thing Tifa doesn't know about these."

"I was panicking. It didn't cross my mind," I said and hugged her.

She rolled her eyes, still grinning triumphantly. "Come on, let's get going."

I nodded and we walked to her car and got in. Before she started driving, she handed me a red bag.

"It's for your phone," she said and pulled out into the street, heading towards the school. "There's also a gift in there from me, too."

I nodded again and opened up the bag, sliding my phone into the bag. I noticed a small wrapped gift and took it out. It was a keychain. It had a moon and a star hanging from a ring with three beads, blue, yellow, and white.

"Oh, Hatori! It's beautiful!"

"It's for your key blade," she said. "It's a bit of a motivator for asking Riku to dance."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

It wasn't long before we arrived at the dance venue. Since we were so late, we had to park in the back, but it wasn't too bad. When we got to the doors a couple of tuxedoed doormen opened them for us.

"Fancy," I muttered to Hatori as we were directed to the ballroom.

As we opened the final doors, I froze, looking out at the throes of people. Hatori turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel sick..." I said.

"Oh. That's just the nerves," she said and grabbed my wrist. "Come on."

She started pulling me down the stairs and I noticed that I couldn't hear any more chatter from the partygoers. I froze again and looked around. Everyone was staring at me. At my dress. Did they recognize me? Did they wonder why I was here? Or did they wonder who I was?

* * *

"See someone you want to ask to dance?" Sort asked.

I sighed. He was really prodding to see if I saw Andi anywhere. I scanned the crowd slowly. "No, not yet," I said just as I saw movement out of the corner or my eyes by the door.

I turned my attention towards the doors and two girls walked towards the stairs. One of them had black hair and wore a black dress while the other wore a soft pink dress and her hair was blonde. There was something familiar about the girl in black, however.

"Someone didn't get the dress code," Sora said when he looked at the two girls.

I smacked the back of his head. "I don't think it matters. She looks beautiful."

* * *

"Come on, Andi!" Hatori hissed.

But I couldn't move. Fear and self-consciousness locked my limbs and I looked out over the crowd of people.

"Just close your eyes. Pretend they aren't there," Hatori said and I looked at her.

My father had said that same thing to me on his wedding night. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Don't you dare let me trip," I hissed at Hatori.

"I won't," she replied.

We walked down the stairs. My heart was still pounding in my ears and I could hear whispers moving through the crowd of bodies. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Hatori let go of my arm and I opened my eyes.

"That was so embarrassing..." I groaned.

"Eh you've been through worse," Hatori shrugged.

I sighed.

"Let's go. We have a couple of boys to find," she laughed and walked off.

I followed her and scanned the crowd, looking for Riku's silver hair. It wasn't long before we found him talking to a bunch of other boys. I groaned. I wouldn't be able to talk to him while he was around other people.

"Well, go on," Hatori whispered to me. "Go talk to him!"

I shook my head and locked my knees. "He's talking to people," I hissed back.

"So? Go on already!"

I shook my head again and didn't move.

She sighed and got behind me. "I guess I'm going to have to make you," she said and shoved me forward.

I stumbled in Riku's direction. I tried to right myself before I ran into him, but I couldn't, not in time. Everything I tried; locking my knees, trying to stop my legs from moving; just ended up tripping me up even more. _Stupid high heels! How do people wear these damn things?! I swear on my life I'll never wear anything like them again!_ My cheek hit something soft and I started falling. Whoever I ran into turned around and caught me under my arm and helped me steady myself. I looked up at my savior.

"Hey, are you okay?" Riku asked.

I dodged and blushed a bit. "I'm sorry. I don't wear heels often. They're kind of tripping me up."

He shrugged. "It's okay. No big deal."

"I guess. Thank you for helping me" i said and patted down my dress with my free hand. "I guess I'll uh... go."

I turned around, sliding my arm through the circle of Riku's hand. I was hyper aware of his fingers on my skin as goose flesh raised on my arm. When his hand reached my wrist, it tightened, not letting me free. I turned to look at him.

"What is it, Riku?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile. "I guess my mask doesn't go a good job hiding my identity."

I shook my head. "I'd notice your silver hair anywhere," I confessed.

His smile got bigger and I blushed.

"So what is it?" I asked again.

He closed the distance between us, sliding is hand down to take mine. He bent his head down so he was close enough to speak normally in my ear. I locked eyes with him.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Aren't you the ladies' man..." I said and nodded at his request.

He grinned. "Come on. Let's go someplace where we can talk and dance."

I nodded again and he led me out of the ballroom towards one of the balconies that surrounded the room for those couples who wanted a little more privacy. It was rather secluded and it certainly was a lot quieter without all the people talking all at once. I walked over to the edge and poked over the railing.

"I can see everyone from up here," I said and tried to pick out Hatori and Roxas from the crowd.

* * *

I walked up behind the girl I brought up to the balcony with me. She felt so familiar, like I should know who she was. Even her voice resonated with me. I moved next to her and put my hands on the railing, one of mine covering hers. They felt so small and cold.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Just be careful not to fall. I don't know if I'd be quick enough to catch you."

He looked at me like she was about to smack me. "I'm not that stupid."

"I never said that you were," I answered as she backed away from the railing.

I moved away and looked at her. I smirked and bowed deeply. She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to ask for a dance, but I think I'll just take it now since you interrupted my show," i said and took her hand, guiding it to my shoulder and then taking the other.

"Forceful, aren't you, Riku?"

I smirked a bit. "You know me, huh?" I said as I started swaying it the beat of the slow song that started to play. "But I don't seem to know you. What's your name?"

She looked up at me, her blue eyes boring into mine. She shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready to tell you," she said.

I frowned slightly. "It's strange though. I feel like I should already know who you are. You seem so familiar." I ran my fingers through her curled hair. "When I think I can place who you are, I second guess myself, thinking that I'm just being hopeful."

 _She feels like Anti, but her eyes_ , I thought. _They're different..._

"Who do you want me to be?" He asked and I could almost hear her trying to sound coy.

I chuckled and put my hand on the side of her face, brushing my thumb on her mask, just under her eyes. "You feel like someone very special to me, even sound like her, but your eyes..."

"My eyes what? Who do I feel like to you?" she asked, sounding curious and almost hopeful.

_Kiss her._

I shook my head. "Just someone important to me. Someone that I want to protect," I told her and leaned in. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

She blushed and shook her head. "I'm not one boys are jumping all over themselves to compliment," She said and then locked eyes with me.

"Please tell me who you are and I'll say it to you as many times as you want after tonight," I said and leaned in more.

I could have sworn that I knew her. Holding her like this... it felt like we were two puzzle pieces finally coming together. I had to have seen her before. "Please tell me."

She hesitated a moment, but her eyes closed and she tilted her head up ever so slightly. "My name is—"

She was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. She jerked back and dug through her handbag. "Oh no... not now... not now!" she muttered as she pulled out the device and silenced her alarm. "Riku, I'm so sorry. But I have to go I'm so sorry.

She turned on her heel and started running towards the door. I quickly taught her wrist.

"Wait," I said and looked at her.

She turned back for just a moment. "What is it?"

"Will I see you again?"

She nodded. "I hope so."

I gave her a small smile and let go of her arm. "Without the masks."

She smiled sadly before she ran off again. I just stood there and watched.

* * *

Hatori watched as Riku took Andi away, wondering where they were going. She expected that he had some sort of inkling as to who Andi really was. He wouldn't have dragged just anyone away, right? She sighed.

 _Time to start looking for Sora_ , she thought and turned around to scan the crowd.

She walked all over the dance floor, by the punch bowls and doors too. She even tried walking to the top of the stairs to get a bird's eye view. She sighed.

 _How hard could it be to find someone with spiky hair?_ She thought and scanned the crowd once more.

That's when she spotted him in the center of the dance floor, looking around. She quickly rushed down the stairs and weaved through the other dancers paired off for the slow one. When she reached Sora, he took a deep breath before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Sora?" she said.

He turned and looked at her. "Hey."

She chewed her lip "Um... would you like to dance?"

"I'm sorry. I can't. I'm looking for someone,' he replied.

"Who?"

"Hatori. Have you seen her?"

Hatori felt her heart speed up. _Should I tell him? No... if Andi comes by... it could ruin everything we did to keep her identity a secret._ "Well..." she started, "what's one dance with someone other than her?"

He frowned a moment, thinking. "You're right. I guess it couldn't hurt."

She smiled a bit as Sora awkwardly put his hands on her hips. She curled her arms around his neck and they started swaying. They danced in silence for a while before Hatori spoke.

"So why are you looking for m-Hatori?" She asked.

"Riku may have caught wind that I like her. It was probably just a guess. But he dared me to ask her to dance," he said. Hatori noticed that he was blushing faintly.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Well I mean... it's not exactly as if she likes me back. She's Andi's friend and backs her up. It's almost like she hates me, too. Honestly though, I'm surprised that she doesn't call me Roxas like she does," he sighed. "And she's Axel's little sister. He'd probably kill me if he found out. I mean... if he was here..."

"He died... protecting you, didn't he?"

Sora just nodded.

"He wouldn't kill you," she said. "Not if you treated her well and didn't hurt her." She looked up at him. "And while she might have Andi's back, that doesn't mean she hates you took. She's just trying to protect her friend. And Andi... she calls you Roxas because she wants to group you in with the Nobodies that you killed... including her father."

He looked to the side. "She shouldn't sympathize with the Nobodies. They were evil."

"She just cares about her father and the promise he made to her. But..." Hatori's voice faded.

Sora looked at Hatori puzzled. "How do you know all of this? About her father and the promise?"

"How do you know about the promise?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm..."

* * *

I left Riku on the balcony feeling like I was about to cry. _He almost kissed me! It was such a perfect moment! I was going to tell him who I was and he was going to kiss me!_

I sighed and pulled out my phone and dialed Hatori as I ran down into the ballroom. Hatori didn't answer so I called again, scanning the bodies for her blonde hair. I found her with Roxas and rushed towards her, hanging up the phone. I grabbed her arm.

"We need to go, now," I said "I'm going to be late!" I showed her the time on my phone.

She gasped. "Oh no..." she looked at Roxas. "I'm so sorry, Sora. But I have to go."

"Why? Can't you tell me who you are first?"

"I'm sorry, there's no time," she said.

Without waiting for him to say anything, the two of us started running up the stairs, me practically dragging Hatori by her wrist.

"WAIT!" I heard someone shout.

On instinct I found myself pausing and turning. Riku was rushing up the stairs. Hatori rushed passed me and reversed the grip on my arm. She started to drag me.

"Come on," she hissed.

"Wait!" Riku called again.

Hatori jerked my arm and pulled me forward. I felt my bag fall from my shoulder and fall down the stairs. I tried to grab it as it fell, but it was no use.

"Leave it!" Hatori said.

I groaned and turned, running behind Hatori. We rushed through the doors and to her car. She slammed her key into the ignition and we drove off. Hatori, high on adrenaline, laughed.

"Oh. My. God," she said.

I said nothing.

"You okay?" She asked, glancing at me.

I shook my head. "He almost kissed me, Hatori." I slumped my head.

She pulled the car into a spot down the street and we got out and started walking the rest of the way home. "I know how you feel. I almost told Sora who I was."

"Ugh. I hate this! I just want to be a normal girl for once! Not have to leave dances early on disguise myself!" I said and pulled my mask off as we walked inside. "I want to wear this dress as me and not someone unrecognizable."

She sighed and the second the door closed we heard the sound of a car parking in the driveway. "Oh shit she's home."

We rushed to the basement and when Hatori closed it, I used my keyblade to lock it again. Not having time to properly call it back, I threw it across the room where it landed behind a pile of laundry. I pushed Hatori towards a hiding spot.

"Hide!" I hissed.

She ducked behind the stairs and within seconds, Tifa opened the door.

"Good you're still here," he said and threw down a pile of clothes and a brush. "Chance out of that hideous dress before Kairi sees you. And fix your hair too!"

I only nodded in response.

"Good. Now be a good little girl and stay down here for the night," she said and slammed the door behind her as she walked away.

* * *

I watched as she disappeared through the door. I was so close to stopping her. I sighed and felt something flop against my shoes. I looked down and saw her bag. It must have rolled down the stairs. I picked it up and looked inside, hoping to find some sort of ID, but the only thing I found was a keychain.

"Riku!" I turned and saw Sora. "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

I shook my head. "I didn't even get her name..."

"Neither did I," Sora said and then looked at my hands. "What are you holding?"

I showed him. "She dropped it on her way out."

"Is it a regular one or is it for a keyblade?" Sora asked.

"Only one way to find out," I said and walked outside. Sora followed.

Once we were in the parking lot, I summoned my keyblade. Without a word, I took off my keychain and put on the one that I found. Instantly my keyblade changed. It had the basic design of the Kingdom Key, only there were some subtle differences. The hilt and the guard were replaced with a crescent moon. The top with the key was replaced with a star halfway through the shaft. The shaft was decorated with stars and moons.

"I guess that answers that," Sora said. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Just tell him, Andi,” Hatori said as we walked into the school Monday after the dance.

I sighed. “No, Hatori. Besides, it was a whole two days ago. I highly doubt he really cares.”

We walked to my locker and as I was dialing in my combination, Hatori ripped something off the neighboring locker. I was just about to open the door; she slapped the paper she ripped off on the metal, stopping me from opening it. It was a flyer. I frowned. There was a picture of my keychain and the caption read _Missing Princess. Please contact Riku with any and all information_.

“Or, ya know, maybe he didn’t forget and wants to see you,” she said.

“Can’t I just… not tell him and cling to what could have been rather then be disappointed?”

Hatori sighed. “At least get the keychain back before he realizes it’s for a keyblade.”

“It might already be too late.”

*     *     *

“How many of these things are you going to put up?” Sora asked and handed me another flyer that I taped to the wall.

“As many as it takes,” I answered.

“With how many you already put up, she’s bound to see one of them.”

“I guess. But I just can’t help myself. I need to find this girl,” I said. “I need to know who she is.” _And if she who I think she is…_

“Then um… you don’t need to look any further, Riku.”

I blinked and looked down at who spoke. It was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She so wasn’t her.

“Excuse me?”

“I believe you have my keychain,” she said and looked me in the eye. “I’m the one you’re looking for, Riku.”

I crossed my arms and looked down at her. She definitely wasn’t her. The girl I danced with was soft spoken and shy. “Oh yeah?” I said. “Show me your keyblade then.”

She blinked, surprised, and chewed at her lip. Before she said anything she swallowed and turned on her heel, running away. Looked like she’d at her run away then embarrass herself. Good choice. I rolled my eyes.

“I think you're going to have to soft through the fakes before you find your girl,” Sora joked.

I shrugged. “Whatever. I’m going to find her. No matter what.”

*     *     *

I walked out of my trigonometry class, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. As I walked down the hall, someone called my name.

“Hey, Andi! Wait up!” I stopped walking, just as Riku jogged up next to me. “I missed you at the dance Friday night.”

“Oh, um… well… I had uh… things I needed to take care of,” I lied poorly. “I’m sorry.”

He shrugged. “It’s no big deal. I just wanted to give you something.”

“Oh. Right. I forgot. Do you have it with you? What is it? I asked.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a black ribbon, the one he used as a blindfold. “Here.”

I raised an eyebrow. “A bit kinky, don’tcha thinks? We aren’t even dating and you already want to try bondage? Take me out to dinner first, at least.”

He snorted. “It’s nothing like that. Turn around.”

I chewed my lip and did as he told. He put the blindfold around my neck and tied it off, like a choker. It took every ounce of will power I had not to try and fight him away from my neck.

“Think of it as a protection charm,” he said.

I opened my mouth to say thank you, but before I could, a girl with light brown hair and silver eyes walked up to us.

“Riku,” she said.

“What is it?” he replied.

“Um… can I… can I have my keychain back?” she asked.

“Yeah, sure. If you can pass the test.”

She blinked. “Test? What test?”

I rolled my eyes.

“Show me your keyblade.”

The girl hesitated. “I um… I can’t,” she said in a small voice before she hightailed it out of there.

“Has that happened a lot?” I asked.

He shrugged. “That was only the second time.”

“Oh. Anyway, I should be getting to class,” I said. “And thank you.” I touched the blindfold around my neck.

He smiled at me. “Don’t mention it. I’ll see you after school.”

“See ya,” I said and ran off, hoping I wouldn’t be late.

*     *     *

When the last bell of the school day was over, I rushed out of class and made my way to Hatori’s locker. I had some questions for her about Andi. Thankfully, by the time I got there, Hatori was still unloading her backpack. I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and looked at me.

“Riku? What’s up?” She asked.

I shrugged. “I just have a few questions.”

“All right. But make it quick. I’m meeting Andi at the beach.”

I nodded. “Were you at the dance last night? With Andi?”

She chewed her lip. “I was. Andi… was tied up.”

“With what?”

She started looking uncomfortable and looked to the side. “I’m not sure I should tell you.”

“Come on. You can trust me. I want to help her,” I said.

Hatori sighed. “All right, well… Tifa found out she was planning to go so she locked her in the basement.”

“She what?” I said, not really believing what I was hearing.

“Tifa locked her in the basement,” Hatori repeated. “Ever since Dilan left, Tifa and Kairi have been treating Andi like their personal slave. They’ve abused her and at school Kairi is almost always the man behind the curtain of Andi’s attack.”

“You’re not kidding, aren’t you?” I said and felt myself get angry.

She shook her head. “So what are you going to do?”

I sighed. “I’m going to rescue her of course. I just hope that she accepts my help.”

She looked at me “Why are you so interested in what happens to her? Why do you want to protect her so badly?”

I smiled at her. “She’s important to me and I don’t want her to end up like I did.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Join my mailing list to get notifications on polls and early sneak peeks on story chapters or drawings! https://goo.gl/forms/wWr3O8m57nhKwM1Y2


End file.
